Breaking Bad Sly Cooper: Walt and Jesse Teams Up with the Cooper Gang
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Walt invents a machine to go to Sly Cooper's world with his best friend Jesse Pinkman.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Bad Sly Cooper: Walt and Jesse Teams Up with the Cooper Gang

Chapter 1 Jesse Pinkman

walt and jesse we're smokin some killer green at the white family basement playing nba25k15.

"oh look at this! DUNK SHOT MOTHERFUCKER" walt said. he was blazed wikked deep. his eyes were red because he was smokin so much killa green.

"yo this is bullshit mr white whi are you so good at the video gaming and shit bitch?" jesse said. he was getting owned like a bitch.

"you see jesse i know a lot about sciense so i trigger thant into this here video game ya see?" wal said with a wink on his face. he was in his underwear but he had a t shirt with his face on it and it said heisenberg under it because he made his own shirts and shit on so it's not gay to be with him his best friend jesse pinkman. walt was lying though he was using cheat codes to beet the system and fuck with jesse's head.

"mr white your so smart bitch its just not fair!" jesse said. he took a hit from a bong that was attached to a huge ass fucking generator that got him higher than the sky if you undastand me.

"yo i'm gonna go home and plow jain because that's something i'm actually good at bitch!" jesse said. he went out the door and ran away.

"JESSE!" walt said.

"WALT! get the fuck up here. NOW." skyler said. she was a bitch. the audience booed because fuck skylard.

"what the fuck do you want skylard. get it? i'm calling you skylard because your fat you fucking cow." walter said as he got some cheers. walt came up. he was eating a greasy and creasy cheeseburger and it was getting in his creasy and greasy old man chest hair. he was sweatring because he dindn't want ot pay the heat bill no mo.

"do you see it? DO OYOU SEE WHAT OUR SON IS DOING?" skylar bitrchd at walk. walt put took his louey vatton dsunglasses off and saw walt jr. he was on the table and he was fucking a plate of pan-cakez and bacon and eggz. he was using maple syrup as loob.

"so that's where all the mayple sirrup is going." walt said with a big ass grin on his face.

"WALT what the fuck? OUR SON IS HAVING SEXUALL RELATION SHIP WITH BAKON? DOn"T YOU SEE WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG HERE. WALT?!" skylar yelled at walt.

"god just shut the fuck up already." walt said as he kicked the table. he was mad. then jesse came in thru the window as the audience cheered.

"yo mr white i forgot my marawanna pipe." jesse said. he had a big ass pipe under the table. it had his face on it. he was smiling. like on his pipe but he was also smiling becauzew he fucking found it! they were both smiling ok.

"WALT IM TIRED OF U EATING THE MARAWANNA OK JUST SSTOP WALT. WALT." skylar said.

"yo like quit being a bitch, bitch." jesse said. walt laughed so hard he peed his underpants and had to get a new pare. but it was a special pare. it was underware but it had a sleivelss shirt attached. it had his face and dimonds and shit and jewlry. it was part of his fly and fresch as fuck clotching line like called HESIENBERG cloths. it was legit as fuck.

"gotta love my heisenberg swag." walt said.

"mr walt im sad let's go to a whole new world where like there are half human half animals and shit that'd be dope. I just wish that exist" jesse cry and cry

"Jesse don't be said." walt said as he hugged his buddy. "I discovered that very place in college with a portal. lucky for you i tsill have the means to make portal."

"YOU MEEN IT" jesse said cryingly

walt flipped a switch and the kitchen was now a computer room. walt hit the doo dad with his dad dong (cuz he's a dad get it) and a portal showed up.

"this is it"

"nice portal" jesse said. it was cool.

"let's leave this world behind. OH WAIT"

"what is it mr white I hope we can still go to animal world"

"oh yes jesse. we just need to pick an animal to be."

"I wanna be a cat." Jesse said immediate. "I thought about dis for a long fuckin time."

"okay I'll be a wolf cuz there fucking cool."

walt gave jesse a scientifik magic potion and they both drank their own, jesses drink was red and walts was purple.

"let us go to...the animal kingdom." walt said and they jumped through the portal, transforming intot he animal people they drank the potion to become them.

"it's like...a whole new world." jesse said. he looked down at his hands, which were now paws. he was covered in pink fur now and was a cat. walty was a blue wolf.

jesse cried and cried because he was so happy.

"jesse we're here. the animal kingdom." walt said. "bitch."

"thank you mister wait."

meanwhile, hank had to go get something from walt jr. he walked into the living room where skyler was crying really fucking loudly. like if you were her neighbor you'd be fuckin pissed because fuck she was being loud.

hank walked up to her. she kept cryin. he decked her with his right fist and knocked her down, then threw her out hte glass window.

"that'll shut the bitch up." hank said. "I wonder where walty is."

he wasn't in the houe (because he was in the animal kingdom). hank didn't know that last part.

he looked around and saw the portal.

"ok" hank said as he walked inside.

walt was in trouble. you wanna know why he was in even more trouble? later on, skyler followed him inside, and so did walt jr. uh oh. uh. fucking. oh.

next time: sly cooper gang meets walt.


	2. Chapter 2 sly meets walt

Breaking Bad Sly Cooper: Walt and Jesse Teams Up with the Cooper Gang chapter 2

"Bently"

a/n: fuck infamooooos so fuckin rad SHIT. only thing that woulda made it better is some COD stiyle multiplayers

Sly, bently, and murry were sitting on the couch playing infamous: second son. murry sucked at it so they let sly play.

"sly we have to turn on the news im checking google inbetween jackin it to porn not gay porn you dicks but like whoa something is going down" bently said.

sly flipped him off but bently had a reblote that changed the channel so sly died in the game.

"FUCK"

the news came on. there was a video of a portal.

"shit this looks like a big fuckin deal." muggshot who was the news dude for some raising/

"oh fuck sly they opened a portal. we better go investigate." bently said.

"why" sly said. he really wanted to get dat trophy

"there might be cool stuff to steal." bently said.

"ok" sly said.

"ill stay here" murry said.

"fuck off mury you can't play my ps4." sly said, and kicked murrys nutsack and testicules.

they left as murry cried in pain and followed after them because they needed him to drive while they kept gaming in the backsteat. they played titanefall now and it was pretty fuckin rad. if they like combined titanfall and infanous thatd be cool.

then they got to the portal. flakes were falling out.

"sly dont eat those!" bently screeped sticking his neck out long as sly stuck his tung out.

"why hte FUCK not."

"i think they are remnant of a forgotten place that will kill youuuuu." bently said. "oooo."

"Fuck." sly said.

"you ate one didn't you." bently said.

"maybe" sly said.

"well did you or didn't you"

"I said maybe is that not enough"

"no"

"why"

"Fuck Bently, perhaps I may not fucking remember"

"but sly"

"nnnbut snnnly" sly said funny making fun of bentlys geekie voice.

"you just did it."

"alright fuck I ate one okay shit."

"youre gonna dy sly unless you get the cure."

"actually your not." a mean voice said behind them.

it was a wholf and a cat that showed up. but like you know like people too like the way sly is.

"who are you." Sly cooper said.

"I am walter white." walter white said. "but you can call me hysenberg."

"ok"

"sly doesnt have a nickname" murry said. "Hes not cool like you."

"Mr uhh white BITCH what do we do now?" jesse pinkman said.

"we need to explain to these "bitches" jesse that the flakeys from the sky are harmless."

"ok" jesse said. "now what"

"well...now what?" walt said to the gang.

they stared at each other for longtime. something wass gonna go down.

"let's fucking get high as shit." walter white said, throwing a bag of weed in front of sly. sly sniffed it with his good nose and he was suprised how good it wuz.

"shit this is good. let's go."

they went back to the hideout and were frends now.

"so you guys are uhh fuckin thieves bitch? that's pretty fuckin cool." jesse said.

"yeah. and you guyz make drugs?"

"we do a lot of stuff." walt said. "maybe we should partner up."

"okay." bently said. "you and me can work on science and you can help sly with everything else."

"yeah bitch! fuckin sweet!" jesse said.

"On one condition." walt said, putting his hisenburg hat on. "the hippo goes or we dont work with you. he looks like a fat gay faggot retard and i don't want him to roo-in my hizenberg swag."

"well then sorry guys i guess the deals off" murry said.

"fuck you murry get the fuck out of here." sly said.

"yeah!" bently said. "Fuck you and your stupid mother"

murry cried and ran away his heart was broken. walt jesse sly and bently blazed it up and played titanfall and infamous all night

-elsewhere-

hank schrader woke up in an office. he looked in a mirror and was really scared because he was not human anymore and shit. he was like a rabbit

"hello. you might have some questions. but before that I need your help." someone said in the darkness.

"help with what. what hte hell am i" hank schaper said.

"you are part of the animal kingdom now. but thats not important."

a lady hand slammed on the desk.

"two of your worlds biggest criminals broke in and are now working with my worlds biggest criminals. we are going to fucking rip out their organs and display them on the town square so no one can ever fucking do crime again or they'll be fucking with our shit. my name is carmelita fox, and I will fucking murder anyone who breaks the law. no mercy. no scope. one bullet."

hank looked at carmelita. she was really hot. he wondered if he could have a wife and a girlfriend.

"so what do you say...partners?' carmelita said.

all he wanted to do was find walter white, his brother in law. if he could catch big criminals it would be cool too.

"okay" hank said.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Bad Sly Cooper: Walt and Jesse teams up with the cooper gang 3

BBSC3

bbsc3

Chapter 3: "Walter White"

a/n: this is the chapter when they really start to get shit done.

walt and sly and bently and murry i mean jesse not murry beause they ckicked him out in the last japter. they stayed up past their bedtimes and pulled an alld nighter! they stayed up drikning lots an klots of monster energey. they were all really high and would just NOT stop smking that killa khronic. there was asmoke all overed the city! and it was coming from the cooper hidw out!

"this video game pretty fun, bitch" jesse said. sly wwas checking his facebook account.

"guys i'm gonna make a status about the next crime we're going to make but i can't thing of any letters?" sly said. he was mad blazed.

"you racoon fool! you racoonish fucking foool you" walter said. he stood up and crumbs of cheesty poops roled down his greasy and creasy shirt that was cova'd in greasy creasy cheeseburger sauce and some of his own sauce.  
"don't you see what this doing?" whalter said in a loud voice. he put his hands up right away.

"if you post about are criminal acktivity on the internet this whole thing will be fucked! do you not know the first rule of scrime!" walty screamed at them.

"mr white do not do this yo! mr white im gonna cry." jesse said. he got scared when walter yelled in his mean scary voice.

"yesse do not cry. you will not crying when we are getting millions of money. we will pull off the big heist! we will break fucking bad! we will do a lot of things! we will steal things too! and make meth!" walters said. now sly jesse and bentley were insprired by what walter whit was saying. he knew a lot about science. especkially the sciense of krime. jesse was now crying tears of happy not tearz of afraid. walter put on his heisbenberg hat and smiled at bently sly and jesse. they were about to break bad for real this time!

"walt! walt! walt!" sly jesse and bentley said. walt joined in..

"walter white! walter white! walter white!" walt sly jesse and bentley said. they danced aroud da room and show they meant fucking business.

then a portal open up. in the cooper room living room. skylar came out of it! but she wasn't an animal. person. even thogh she wuz in the animalz kingdom and everyone there was half human half animbal.

"yo mr white what is your bitch doing here?" jesse said. he wasn't krying anymore.

"i don't know. jesse. i just dojn't fucking know. i know shes a bitch which is why she didn't transform! SKYLAR IT IS ILLEGAL FOR HUMANS TO BE HEAR!" walte siad.

"mr white im scared," jesse saidy.

"jesse do not cry tears of mad now. what are you doing here skyler you fat cow?! DO YOU SEE WHAT I AM DOING SKYLAR! I AM PROVIDEING FOR MY FAMIELY!" walter screaminged.

"walt come back to the humanw orld walt. i'm yelling at you this right now. you cann't provide for our family in hear walt, its time to go back to the real whorld!" skyler said in a mean bitchy voice at walter.

"no." walter said all cool. he dropped his heisenberg hat in the dut.

"walt you cum back right now." skylar said. she looked at walt in a mean ugly way.

"no you bitch." walter said.

"walter please. i'm crying tears on my face for you." skylar said. she pointed to her face as she cryed. she was faking sad though. she just wanted walter back so she could be a bitch to him.

"no." walther said.

"walllllllt." skylar said. then sly whacked her with a cane and she fell back in the portle. she was bleeding a lot.

"AHAHAHAHAHA GOOD ONE BRO!" walt said as he gived sly a high six because they had hands and then their tales. it wasn't gay ok? then they heard policez sound outside.

"OH FUCKING NO BITCH." jesse said.

"oh my god no." sly said. he was scared he was about to fianaly get caught! because he stoled a lot of money.

"arrest! come out with your handz up in the air!" carmelita said. she got in.

"you big dummies." angend hank scharter said.

"you really think this will work do you walter white?" carmelita said.

"how do you know my FUCKING name?" walter said. he really wanted to knowe.

"we know a lot about you walte.r you don't belong here walty. inspecktor focks is going to help sned you back to our world tbhe human world. ylou fucked up the law here walty your going to be in jail for a long fucking time." hank said.

"you will be under arrested of the law for making meth!" carmelita said.

"and you little shit sly coopeur. i'm just gonna wahck the shit out of you for stealing because that's not against the law too!" hank said. he took out his gun and his badge.

"how did you know we was here." bentley said slow. he wanted to fuck with their headz.

"you dummies wer smoking too much mairnhaiuna and there was a lotta smoke in da city." cartemelia said.

"ohhhhhh." sly said. he drank some beer.

"DRINKING BEER IS NOT LEGAL HERE TOO YOU MOTHERFUCKING FUCKER!" hank said. he tryed to shoot at sly. but sly was too fast and hit hank with his cane and really bopped him on the head.

"owwie!" hanked said as he falled down.

"RUN AWAY" walter said. they all ranned into the cooper van and drove away. they were getting chased by a lotta copz.

"oh no oh my god." bentley said.

"oh my gosh bentley stoping being a bitch. fuck the police!" sly said. he took out a rucket luncher and blew up cops. now sly and walt and bentley and jesse were really under arrest of the law for killing cops!

"we need to steal things! fast!" bentley said. he was right.

"you are right. we need to pull of the biggest histe." sly said.

"and we need to cook a lotta meth. right now!" walter said. he got into his underwear and they started cooking as sly and bentley stole a lot of things because that was their job because they they where theeves. walter and jesse sold the meth and made a fuck load of monney.

"we break bad!" wlat and jesse said at the same time.

"and make steal!" sly and bentley said.

"WE KICK ASS!" walt and jesse said.

"we fucking rule!" sly and bentley said.

"we ARE THE COOPER BREAKING GANG BAD!" sly water jesse and bentkey said at the same time and high fived at the same timee.

"but how are we going to get awayed from teh fuckong police?!" bentley said.

"leave that to me." walter said as he made a weird wrinkly face with his forehead.

walt pressed a button and the cooper van flew into space. away from the cops! they were all mad but they just couldn't catch walter and jesse and the cooper gang!

"we done did it!" bentley said in a weird voice.

"yeah we pulled off tha biggest heisty haha." sly said. he was high again.

"what do we do now mr white" jesse said.

"we stormed the castle and KILL the ANIMAL KING SO I CAN BE THE NEW KING OF THE FUCKING ANIMALS" walter said.


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Bad Sly Cooper: Walt and Jesse Teams Up with the Cooper Gang

Chapter 4 Sly Cooper

a/n: i don't even know what im soposed to fucking put here.

"no! fucking no" sly said.

"you can't and you can't!" bently screamed.

"you can't kill the fucking animal king. he's the king of us animal people." sly said.

"don't kill the fucking king!" benetly saids

"and who is going to stop me? hm? look at all the bad we broke on this day that is today." walter white said when he put his hands in the air. he smiled and laughed an evil laugh. then walter transformed back into human! he had a green shirt. he wasint in his fucking underware yet! he pressed a button in the space van that made them go back to earth. i mean animal earth. the fucking animal kingdom was where they was.

"mr white...no..." jesse said.

"how could you do this to me?" sly said as he groumped his kane.

"ha-haaa! you thought i was gonna brake bad with you? nuh huh I broke bad AROWND you. withing you. at your fucking soul." walter said. he laffed evully more and grabbed a fairy that wuz flieing around and crushed it to you show sly and the gang who was just bently he meant fucking business.

sly and bently started to cry because now they were very scared of heisenberg ( walter white)

"and i will steal your money to buy me all the evil gadgets and wepons i need! hahahaha. i am betreaying you like glue! fuck you! " walter said as he flipped off sly and bently who were still scare.

"wate why are you not an animal people like us no more?"bently said.

"i was just pretending but youi retards belived me. besides i fucking HATE animals. all fuckomng amimals which is why i will be your new king and you will all be meth slaves bitch." walter said with an devious ass look on his goddame face.

"mr white no. fuck you mr white! i wanna be an animal bitch!" jesse said as he bitch slapped walt and spat in his face.

"grrr jessy! why are you so fucking stupid? don't you see how much meth i will sell to both animals and jhumans!" walt said.

"no bitch." jesse said with a mad look on his face.

"jesse! we would be making this much money!" walter said as he waved his arms around to show stacks and bricks of cash and cheese they be makin becaue they be blowin hella chedda.

"mr white its not about teh fucking money. i lvoe animals yo. these are my family. i wanna be an animal forever and if you dont like it bitch then fuck you back!" jesse said and he flipped walter off. this really pissed walter off!

"FINE! fucking fine i'll take over the animal kingdom on my own and you little bitches can't do shit to stop me. i'll eat you up! i hate animals but i shure do love fuckin eatin them! mm yum" walter said. he took out a nife and fourk and wented to sly and bnenetly and jessey.

"u wont be eatub anywon with that mouth you faggot." sly said as he bopped walt on the head.

"ow that hurts" walt said. he took his clothes off and took a sword out of his pants. he was in his undwerwar! now. he ran to fight the animal king. his sword was made out of meth btw

"someone gotta doo somethin" bentely said wavin his arms around and making googly eye

"we gotsta stop heisenberg or my name is not sly fucking coper which it is." sly said.

"but how bitch" jesse said. he was really scared about what walter was gonna do!

"we gotta brake good not bad. because walter is very fucking bad." sly said. but it waws almoast too lait.

walter was running acrouss a feeld to the castle and was killing all of the animal king's guards. he was slicing them up with his fucking meth sword. they had to stop him they just fucking had to.

"we gotta stop heiensenberg like now like ok sly?" bently said. they got in the cooper van and bent pressed a button. it turn into a robot. it was actually a transformer that transfoarm from a stealing van to a robot van. it was a van with a roboto on it. sly was in the robot and bently was driving with his vomputer. jesse was a fast kitty so he was running nechskt to the van and they were going like really fast to stop waltere but he was running too fast for them to ketch up.

walter saw them and just new he had to stop them but how. he took a banana peal out of his underware and througwh it on the grownd. it made the robot transmorfer van flip over and crash! bently and sly got really fucked up and then he used his sword and pointef it at jesse and turned him back human!

jesse couldn't run fast no more because no more was he a kitty cat animal person!

"no fuck you mr white just no." jesse said as he started to cry. walter shot a beem at jesse and he was in his underware just like walt!

"haha now your just like me. comeon jesse. jesse. jesse! join me again. or meet me to kill the king. choise is up to you pal but your in your underweare like me because you arere a fucking bad guy like me" walter said as he laffed and fired up a gruppling hook to climb the lion kingz castle.

jsee pinkimnan was crying .he was having a shitty ass day. but then it got worse.

"arrest with your hands human!" it was carmelina and special angendt hank schardler!

"oh no we about to be dead" sly said. it looked bad for the cooper gang. and for jesse too!

"were fuckinty fucked." bently said, 


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking Bad Sly Cooper: Walt and Jesse Teams Up with the Cooper Gang

chapter 5

Chapter Title: Skyler White

PREEVEUSLY ON AMC'S BREAKING BAD SLY COOPER:

"""""  
"no fuck you mr white just no." jesse said as he started to cry. walter shot a beem at jesse and he was in his underware just like walt!

"haha now your just like me. comeon jesse. jesse. jesse! join me again. or meet me to kill the king. choise is up to you pal but your in your underweare like me because you arere a fucking bad guy like me" walter said as he laffed and fired up a gruppling hook to climb the lion kingz castle.

jsee pinkimnan was crying .he was having a shitty ass day. but then it got worse.

"arrest with your hands human!" it was carmelina and special angendt hank schardler!

"oh no we about to be dead" sly said. it looked bad for the cooper gang. and for jesse too!

"were fuckinty fucked." bently said,

"hahahahahahaha" walter white said as he run

"""AMC"""

"""#BreakingBadSlycooper""

"put you're hands in the aire and ima gonna arrest em like i just don't fucking care" hank said. he took out a gun.

he put it at sly cooper bently and jesse.

"arrest!" carnelmia said.

"where the fuck is walty?!" hank said. he took out another gun and aimed them closeleed at sly and bendly head.

"WHERE" caermlia said.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS WALTY?!" hank screamed as shounted. he had a vary scery voice. it was louder when he yell'd.

"idk!" sly said. like he actually said the letters. cuz dat stud for i dont no but you typed in idk on the interent.

"your braking too much bad!" hang said. and he said it loud again.

"inspektor shrayder. stop it now! theez are my kriminalz. i will put them under arrest of the law not a bitch ass like you!" caemrlia said. hank stepped the fuck off. he was mad now but she was right. they were here griminals.

"arrest! put your hands behinde your backs and im going to send you to jail for stealing!" cemria said.

"no please don't i'm sorry i stole so much baby plz dont do this to me." sly said as he made a crying face. he took his blu hat off and put on a blue monster enegery flatbuil hat on so at least his swag on now.

"sorry racoog. you're fucked." carmelia said.

"no you are." hank said. he took out a gun and shot her in the head and blood blusted out at sly jessy and bently.

"mmm tasty." benty said as he got some of her blood in his mouf.

"shad up!" sly said as he whanked bently in his head in his cane.

"i'm sorry boys i had to do it. it's ok i can bring her back." hank said.

"buhuhuhuhuhhuh" sly said. he cried. even tho real men never cry. but when they specsial ladee die well shit that the time to cry.

"you killed slys girl you ass whole." jesse said.

"yeah." bently said.

"i loved her and i would do anything for her." sly said.

"but now she dead." hankums said.

"yeah i guess you're right." sly said.

"i loved her too bitch. she was a hot fox." jesse said even though he was a human again.

"hey only i can love her me sly cooper." sly said and he pointed his kaine at himself and did a cool spin with it.

" istil love her but ok bitch. she dead anyway." jesse said as he made a serius face. like you know that face he makes on the show.

"boys its time to take down walty. i know his plang. he's gonna kill the animal king become the first human king of the animal people and make them his meth slaves." hank said.

"ok." sly said.

"ok" bently said

"ok bitch." jesse said.

"but this is the partd you don'd know. after walty takes over the aninimial kingdom he will open up the portaul and take over the human world. i know i don't like it." hank said. he took a gun out and dropped it. and took another one out.

"oh shit what we gonna do bitch?:" jesse said. he was crying because he was scared.

"we gotta get to the tower." bently said.

"you're right?" sly said. they saw walter in the distance and he was climoing the tower pretty fucking fast. like if you were there and saw how he was climbing you be like damn dude that dude made be old but he can clime prtett fucking fast.

"theres no more time for waiting. only time for now is clombbarring waltty fuckin white." hank said. he took a gun out. he also gave jesse a suit. it was like an iron man shirt but it was yellow. it was a suit and it had powers. and it had wheels. like ferrary wheels so he could go faster. he also had machine gun hands and seats for sly and bently to ride on him because also a rocket man.

"wowee zowee bitch." jesse said as he look at his robot rocket man suit hands. he shot beams out like eyern man.

"lets fuck shit up." hank said. he gave sly and bently guns and took a gun out and shot up in the air to scare walt.

he flew up the tower and got to hte top where the animal king and walter were. hank grew a prouplleir out of his head like a hella copter and flew out. it was something he made for himself.

"you faggots are late. late to the extreme." walter said. he was still in his underwear and had a big ass meth sword. he was smoking weed out of a bowl shapedl ike his head (a/n i got a pic of that bowl on da it siiiiiiick and swaggy as hayl)

jesse lookad at him with that face he makes and smoked two joints at the same time.

walt smiled.

he cut the animal king's head off!

"NOOOOOOOOO" sly bently jesse hank said.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" walter said as he put the animal king's crown on and the sky turned black and walt turned blue like his meth and got really big. like he was godzilla or some shiz but he was really walty but blue and really big and he had a crown on because he was the new animal king!

"yoiur not walter white anymore your heseingerg! jesse said.

"yer gosh darn right." walter said. he looked at hank.

hank taked out his gun a lots he takes twoguns out, drops them and got 3 moares

walt stepped on him and squasked him like a bung!

"NO!" jesse said.

THINGS things were not looking good for sly bently and jesse. and hank because he was dead now. so was carmelita.

""NEXT TIME ON AMCS BREAKING BAD SLY COOPER""

"mr white this is crazy yo. just stop bitch please." jesse said.

"hank and camerlia ate dead." bently said.

"i wanna cane walter white in his face." sly said.

"fuck yeah." murry said.

"walt." skyler said.

"i am the king of the animal peoples!" walter said.

"""AMC"""

"""#BreakingBadSlycooper""

"""""

""""

"""

' 


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking Bad vs. Sly Cooper

Chapter 6

#BBSC

The final breaking bad sly cooper chapter : "MURRY"

Breaking Bad Sly Cooper: Walt and Jesse Teams Up with the Cooper Gang

chapter 6 Murry

Chapter Title: Murry

PREEVEUSLY ON AMC'S BREAKING BAD SLY COOPER:

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" walter said as he put the animal king's crown on and the sky turned black and walt turned blue like his meth and got really big. like he was godzilla or some shiz but he was really walty but blue and really big and he had a crown on because he was the new animal king!

"yoiur not walter white anymore your heseingerg! jesse said.

"yer gosh darn right." walter said. he looked at hank.

hank taked out his gun a lots he takes twoguns out, drops them and got 3 moares

walt stepped on him and squasked him like a bung!

"NO!" jesse said.

THINGS things were not looking good for sly bently and jesse. and hank because he was dead now. so was carmelita.

"""AMC"""

"""#BreakingBadSlycooper""""

""

""i am the king of the animal peoples!" walter said. he was big and blue. and he had gold and platinum underware and a crown because he was king of the animals now. he just killed the king. he really did it. he really killed the king.

"no. mr wite. why" jesse said.

"because fuck you jesse. you were alwas a bitch ass pussy fuck bwoi." walt said.

"yeah?" jesse said. that really hurt his feelangs.

"and now i am gonna take over the human world. and it wall be good." walter white said.

"why mr white why did you bee tray me like this?" jesse said. he was crying so much all his clothes were wet!

"because i hate animals and i love money. and i will make a lot of money as king. a fucking LOT of munny." waler said.

"yeah?" jesse said.

"yeah." walder said.

"how could you do this to me" jesse said.

"i don't know" walter said. he turned smaller. he waznt blue no mo but he was still in his swaggy gold underwear. he put on a shirt with his face on it a meth and the word swag under it.

"gotta love my hizenborg swag." walter said.

"i thoght we was friends mr white. BEST FUCKING FRIENDS YA ASS" jesse said. he was screeming the words at walter white.

"yeah yeah yeah jesse." walter said. he took his iphone g5-090-aaaaQQQQ-25 out. he was playing a cool game on it!

and he wusnt rilly lisenting to jesse.

"i hate you and kill you mr white." jesse said.

"jesse" walt said.

"mister white." jesse said.

"jesse look at this. breaking bad sly cooper is trending numbur one wurldwied. can u belief it?" walt said. it was true it was trending and blowin tha fuq up all over twittir and facebok.

"wowee zowee eat a cowee bitch" jesse said. he took his andriod 54311 out and it was true. breaking bad sly cooper was trending all ova tha place.

"we are nu,ner one on all sowshul meedia. thats pretty fucking cool." walt said as he made a face on his face.

"yea that is cool." jesse said.

"isn't it?" walter said in his dad voice as he did a thing with his face.

"why u doin that thang?" jesse said

"what thing" walter said

"dat thing with yo face. its weird bitch" jesse said.

"what in the fucking fuck are you talking about jesse. JESSE" walter said. he was angry now.

"wow calm down mr white. lets get high. they dond call you HISENBERG for nothing. get it bitch becuz you like to get high." jesse said. he started to smoek out of a bong that looked like his face. jesse's face not walty.

walty took out his own bowl but with his face on it. he was smoking weed out of a bowl shapedl ike his head (a/n i got a pic of that bowl on da it siiiiiiick and swaggy as hayl)

walt and jesse smokedddddd a heseinbowl. it really got them high as muth fuk.

"dude jesse." walt said. he was so high his eyes wer so red.

"yo bitch." jesse said.

"wanna see a movie?" walter said white.

'idk what do u wanna see?" jesse said.

"idk im so high. klet's do what playing." walter said.

"yo bith lets see the hobbit. yes. i want to see the see the comedy the hobbint. i want to see the komedy called the hobbit because its a funny moovie." jesse said.

"no i don't want to see that." walter white siad.

"y not bitch." jesse said.

"i just don't?" walt said.

"yo walty y u so salty?" jesse said. he alugh at his funny joke.

walt lauffed too. THEN

he didn't.

"jesse don't make fun of moy mother fucking name." walt said.

"y not bitch." jesse said.

"just don't" walt said.

"ok bitch" jesse said.

"ok." walt said.

"wered you going to take over the humen and animal worldz?" jesse sai.

"yeah but im too high to do that." walt said.

"ok" jesse said.

"jesse u know what?" walt said.

"what mr white what." jesse said.

"les just go to the movie and let the movie pick us." walt said.

"ok bitch" jessy said. bur rhN BUT than a portal opn up and jesse and walted whened inside it!

' RandEWERW loWERWERWEng poREWRWRWERWEintRWERWERWERWERWEless conWERWmovieERWEverWERWRWEsatiWEREWRRWERon" the portal said.

walt and jesse came out the portal. walt got big again becos he remember he king and jesse looked all scared.

"oh my god bitch no just no ok?" jesse said. he was crying a lot.

Walt was now the king of all the animal people. He was really big and tall. it was a darkness time as the light was gone form the animal kingdom andm storms.

"guys what do we doooo" Sly cooper says.

"because walt is big there isnt a whole lot we can do that we havent done because were little and hes well hes big sly hes just big" bently was crying and went in his shell.

"Bitch! get it together bitch!" breaking bad's jesse said...

"guys we got a major fucking problem" sly cooper's sly said

bently came out of his shell

"its murry"

murry flew in on his murry-copter.

"oh shit bitch."

badduadp baddawduaaaawbadpabdbdpdopopoppfuck

#BREAKING #BAD #AMC

#SLY COOPER

#BREAKINGBADSLYCOOPER

then something weird walts wife skylar came out with murry and they were holding hands

"thats right walt im with MURRY now were in love"  
#MurrySkayler "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" sly and bently said and threw up because murry kissed skylar and they didnt want to see murry do that

"lol you know he's a fat gay retard right?" sly said.

"fu uck murry" vebtky saud, i nmean benty

"fuck murry? fuck skylar. or as i like to call her sky-lard because she's a fat fucking cow and a lard ass" walty said.

#FuckSkylar

#FuckMurry

"whoa dude bently look at this?" sly said.

"what is it my good friend sly cooper from sly cooper?" benty said.

"after i said fuck murry it's trending on twinter." saly said.

"wow thats so radikul." benty said.

"and it true 2 fuck murry he's a fat pice of shit."

"hey that's gay. fuck skylar should be trending. thats not fare" walt said.

"murry is bigger piece of shit i gesst lol." slyde said.

"HEY YOU HEY YOU YOU RACOON FUCK YOU I LOVE HIM." skylerd said as she made out with murry and smaked him on da hip-op ass.

"blllurh" eveyone thru up. vomet.

"what do you think of this walt?" skylar said "gonna fuck up my day now...bitch?"

"YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU SKYLARL!" walt said as he blew her away with a big big breath. she flew into the mountains

"SKYLARNOOOOOO" murry screemad and ranre after her.

"guys we should fly jesse up to walt in the murry-copter and try and get him down" bentlay said.

"I dont want to" sly said

"me neither butch" jesse said

"why not"

"i just dont"

"yeah"

"but guys fuck we gotta save the animal kingdom from walter white aka hisenberg"

"yeah but i dont want to fly in myurys murycopter is the thing" sly said

"jesse dont like that" jesse said

"its a really gay copter" sly said.

"i mean it is murrys copter bitch: so yeah it s is def gonna be gay def most gay" jessy said.

"guys we dont have much time guys. slys what are you gonna do just catapult jesse pinkamn up there?" bently said

"no"

"then what are we gonna do"

"i dont know that's your job"

"well my plan is to use the murry copter to get to walt so jesse can talk him down or kill him. killing him would probably be good."

"i mean i guess we could"

"FUCKERS FUCKING DO IT CARMELITDA IS DEAD SO GET FUCKING REVENGE" bently said

"i mean hank shcrader killed her but okay" sly said

they all got into the murry-copter and flew it.

"how are we gonna get me to walt?" jesse said.

"use this" bently said

the murry-copter had a big rubber band in it so they used it to launch jesse to Big Walt.

Jesse landed on walts shoulder

"mister white this bitch i dunno about any of this mister white this is fucking fucked. can we not be doing this anymore? can we have fun again mister white?"

walt smiled and cried a little

"Jesse" walt said

"what"

"trust me" walt said and winked and it was real big since he was so big.

then jessey saw why because here came someone really bad! it was a lion and he was riding a speeder.

"I am prince galmeritrix of the fucking animal clan and I am fucking pissed." the prince of the animal kingdom said.

"why bitch" jesse said and scare.

"King im your motherfucker fuck. im no prince anymore bitch. He Dick and I was ass bitch of contraction about the form of would have pushed the purple Paul his ass to end him, I killed going my dad. Do you want to know my dad? My pop? dadido? my pops? I was gonna kill my dad because he was a bitch ass dick and I woulda shoved a purplle pole up his ass to end him. you wanna know my daddy? dadido? I did have to learn how to shit yourself. Since it was easy at it only a prince, I will finish the school. I ate all of my toys. I Why kill my father do you know? He is for didnt, you buy my Xbox. What does Mase PlayStation. IM and I also the king of fuckin world, Tilt get the Wii of my ass. fuckin is given and the Wii. You are he is lawful as I fuck my friend, he gets asshole of the iPad I, I bot bastard of ipad mini get what konw. Fuck him. because he didnt buy me xbox. no playstation. im the fuckin king of the world and i cant even get my ass a wii. a fuckin wii. you konw what he gets me fucker he gets me a ipad which my friend, is legit as fuck but the fucker bot me an ipad mini. a fuckin ipad mini. bitch gets me a fitbit. iPad mini fuckin. Bitch gets fitbit me. What does Mase game cube of fuckin. imac is, no xbone. no fuckin gamecube. imac but no xbone. Fuck him. Im the fuckin king. and now this blue bitch walks into my world and thinks hes tough shit? Im a fucking lion. I eat lil dudes bigger than your big blue ass for breakfast. King im fuckin. And now, bitch of this blue walked into my world, do you think the tough shit hes? Im a predator. i fuck you. i own you bitch. you think you can just become animal person? Do you think that simply can be the animal people? You siwtch and I now I go back, do you think I can be switched as what FORE that morning Thats Oh shit fuckin?I, the you think you can switch back like fuckin ohh shit i siwtch back and thats what i am be fore the now what I am? fuck you. Fuck you. FUCK YOU. Fuck you. You fuck. FUCK the YOU. I will make the world forget you ever existed with my plan. i went to college. i got a degree. i been preparing. for you walter white and jesse pink."

the prince pushed a bunch of buttons.

"oh god jesse" walt said

"what is it mistah white?" jesse said hanging on walts ear.  
#Galmertrix "he actually built it. the meth nuke."

"I knew you were gonna kill my dad and get big so you could fight me bitch. so I also built this"

the prince threw the meth nuke at the ground and everoyne was gonna die. but then something weird happen. murry ran down and swallowed the whole bomb!

"i...i skylar and we..."

and then murry blue up and died. but no one else did.

"god jesse" walt said.

"mister white im so fucking sad right now bitch"

in the murry copter sly and bently hugged and cried

"god he was a fucking idiot. whyd he do that. fuck i miss him sly." bently said "fucker didnt even say goodbye he left us for that bitch skylar"

"I know buddy like fuck can something go rite for us just once? I miss murry and fuck murry"

"are you saying you fucked murry"

"no fuck you bently."

they started fighting and the muricopter started moving back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth

the prince was pissed. his bomb didnt wrok

#BBSCtheend

"luckily i also built this"

he had a big laser and he used it on walt and shrunked him.

walt was on the ground with jesse and the world was falling apart

"I think this is it bitch" jesse said "mister white if i have to die in the animal kingdom at least it with you"

"do you think we're fucking friendsjesse" walty said

"yeah"

"FUCKERS!" the prince yelled. "YOU THINK I HAD ONE METH NUKE. BITCH I GOT SIX. FUCK COCKED AND READY TO ROCK. YOUR ALL DEAD TONIGHT BECAUSE"

but then the murycopters wings cut the fuck up out of the prince and killed him and his parts fell on the ground and the murrycopter crashed on them.

"SLY! BENTLY" jesse said

walt and jesse ran to the murycopter parts and jesse sliped on a little bit of the prince haha.

sly and bently crawled out and were all fucking bloody. slys hand was gone.

"guys..." jesse said "mr white."

"I cant save them jesse."

"its okay. im happy i made friends like you guys and got to see people from the other world. im sad but i am happy becuse im sly cooper and thats who i am." sly cooper said.

then sly cooper died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jesse said. "NO NO NO NO NONOO"

"i was just trying to save them jesse. they all died. we have to go back to our world." walt said.

"if you go back, time is gonna be destroyed and nobody will know what saved will happen" bently said and died.

"fuck mr white is he being the truht?" jesse said.

walt thought and thought for a long time.

"well hes dead so fuck him." walt said.

walt took the parts of the murycopter and the princes speeder and buit a new portal

"fuck the animal kingdom"

walt and jesse left and the world was never the same.

THE END

AMC VINCE GIL ...

TALKING BAD: BREAKING BAD SLY COOPER EDITION

a/n: Dis is the first live fanfic ever!""

#TalkingBBSC "hello everyone and wow what a show! Welcome to talking bad I am cris hardick!" Chrsi hardick said.  
_#AMC_ the aduience clapped.  
#TheAudience

'were live and were gonna tlak to our gests later but first we wanna heear from our guest see em punk"

"I liked the show" see em punk said.

"alright hahaha well coming up were gonna look at hte polls and talk to walter white, sly cooper and others!"

$comemerical$

"welcome back everyone first up were gonna talk to the stars of breaking bad sly cooper, sly cooper and walter white!"  
_#BreakingBad_

sly came out in a monster cap and a polo. walt dressed in usual science clothes.  
_#BreakingBad_

the audience clapped.

"first up i wanna talk about that fucking ending" cris said

"yeah haha it was pretty crazy." sly said

"when I read the script I was like "whaaaaat" becuase it was so crazy" walt said

"yeah me too" sly csooper said

"were you suprised when you died int he show see em punk asked _#SlyCooper_

"yeah" sly cooper said

"when they came up with this and let me know I was like whaaat but it was a lot of fun." breaking bad;'s walter white said.

"next up guys were gonna talk to jesse and hank but furst we gotta take a quik commerfial brake" chras hardwik said.  
_#$lyCooper_

"oh wow i can beleeve there going to be heer." sly said.

"and make sure you tweet the hash #hardik to make sure your watching" krust hardwalk said.

$$commersial$$

"welcum back every1 we are live at breaking bad sly cooper talking bad specshul and i would like to walcome our next guezts, jesse pinkman and special dea secret agendt hank schraaaaaaaader!" chris hardwick said.  
_#SlyCooper_

jesse and hank came out.

"wassup every body?" hank said as he put his arm up.

the aduience clapped.

"yo bitch." jesse said.

the aduience clapped. and they got crazy and started cheering for like five minutes.

"haha that was jesse pinkmans fave word. you gotta love it." chris hardwick said.

#Bitch

hank took out two guns and dropped it. and the aduience clapped.

#Guns

"do you like guns?" see em punk asked.

"yeah they're ok but i know this guy doen't like him because he think im gonna shoot him hahaha" hank said as he gave walt a noogie.

the aduience clapped.

"yeah yeah yeah good one hank." walt said.

"were you surpised when you dyed?" chrip hardweek said.

"no i because i read the script and knew i was going to die." hank said.

"hahaha" everyone said as they lauffed at hanks funny joke.

"good one bitch" jesse said. he stood up and god some cheers. the aduience clapped.

"hahahaha we are gonna take a quick fuckin commercial brake we be right back!" chris hardwick said.

$$$commerciul$$$

"welcome back to talking bad braiking bad sly cooper tv special. we got sly cooper. we got fucking walter white. we got jesse pinkman. we got special secret dea agent hank schrader. now welcome our next guest BETNLY!" chris hardik said.

then bently came out. the audience clapped.

"how did you like being on the show?" chris hardik said.

"it was good." bently said.

"hahaha alright. now it's time to play a game and all of you guys are playing. it's called breaking bad or sly cooper. i'll ask you a quostion about a thing and and u tell me if it happuned in breaking bad or sly cooper." the winner gets a mistery preize!"" chris hardik said.

"wow this sounds like fun." see em punk said.

"ok here it goes first one to answer wins. what show or video game was about a raccooon who stole shit? breaking bado or sly cooperp?" shris hardwag said.

"oh this is a tricky one." hank said. he was thinking really hard about it.

"i dont fucking know bitch." jesse said.

"blerg" bently said.

"science can't help me with this one." walter white said.

"sly cooper? was it sly cooper?" sly cooper said.

"correcto! 1 pointed to sly." chris hardwik said.

"hey thats unfair he cheeted like a cheato!"hank said

"thats because hes a theif and he stole the answer!" walt said. everyone laffed at walts funny joke even sly and chris hardwick!

"hahah good one ok qustion 2. who made meth and used science to do cool shit? breaking bad or sly cooper?" hris hardik said.

"breaking bad!" walt ye;;ed.

"oh man that's really gay mr white you didn't even give us a chance to thnk bitch." jesse said. he was getting pissed off.

"oh i did. sorry jesse." walt said.

"haha good one ok last question. who is famous all ova the world for saying bitch? breaking bad or sly cooper." chris hardwick said.

"breaking bad me! bitch" jesse said.

"i'm sorry jesse that's wrong." chris hardwick said as the lights turned red and a big sound horn played because jesse was wrong.

"wtf bitch is my thing. don't be a lil bitch, bitch" jesse said.

"sly cooper! i say it a lot because it's cool to say bad words you fuckin bitchs" sly said.

"that is correct. sly you win the grand prize of a lifetime supply of AXE bod-e sprayed." chris hardick said.

"oh my god oh my god this is fucking tits." sly said. he got on his knees and did cool stuff with his arm.  
#SlyWins #BreakingBad #SlyCooper #AMC POINTS SLY COOPER=2 POINTZ WALTER WHITE= 1 POINT HANK SHCUODER= 1 POINT BENTLY= ONE POINT JESSE= )\\\ 0 points

"hey thats not fair bitch. i wanted to win bitch and smell like a swaggy guy so i can plow janye." jesse said. he started to cry.

"i hate this fucking show this is all so gay!" jesse said. he ran off the set.

"jesse. JESSE!" walt said. jesse sstarted to smash shit. he was not happy he won. he shit himself and took his pants offf. he was breaking things bad in the back!

"jesse stop. stop breaking things badly. that's not hte right way to break bad ok? it just isn't breaking bad." walt said.

"i hate my fucking life mr. white i never win anything." jesse said. his face was wet from tear crying.

"jesse calm downed. please. i'm telling you this as walter white because you need to goddamn listen!" walt said.

"no fuck you mr white i'm going home to play with my toys and plow jayne." jesse said. he ran away.

"fine just stay being a little faggot!" walt said. he went back to the stage.

"is jessy coming back?" chris hardwik said.

"no i guess you could say hes being a bbitch hahaha lol" walt said. the aduience clapped. and the lights started to go all crazy and shit because thats what happend when you really saided a funny joke on talking bad.

"oooo wowowowoww zinger!" chris hardwick said. he danced around a little bit.

"thank you." walt said.

"walt because you told a good joke you get the 2nd place prize of tonite a big ass wad of cash," chris hardwick said and he gave walt a lot of money.

"wow thanks" walt said.

"this is fucking live and di d you see that ending where thep inrce got what was coming tooo him? coming up we talk tiwth the guy that played the prince' we will be rigght back to return to the place that is here that is talking bad live breaking bad sly cooper tv special." chris hardwig said.

NEXT UP: THE GUY THAT PLAYED THE PRINCE NEXT UP: THE GUY THAT PLAYED THE PRINCE

everyone except jesse was on hte really big couch that the guests of talking bad sly cooper all sat on becuase thats where they sit.

"everyone please welcome the guy that placed the prince! not prince as in PRINCE prince princey prince but the pricest prince because hes an actor not really a prince! so maybe baby not the pricest prince but a prince we could afford because we got hte prince and his name is louis lion."

louis lion came out wearing a tank top and a nice jacket and pants. his lion beerd was brayded.

"hi everyone this is really great to be here?"

"Hey man." sly cooper said.

"hey how is it going louis lion" chris hardiwk said.

"hey it's going really good" louis lion said.

"hey louis lion are you having a good day?" see me punk said.

"yeah are you?" louis lion said.

"yeah I guess." se punk said.

#SeeEMPunkMeetsLouisLion

"I gotta ask though how did they do the thing where you got all cut up?" hrsic said.

"well it was a complicated thing that we did that the crew did where they built a meat verson of me and they cut that up and the rest was See Gee Eye."

"ok" cris said.

"hey man you are a new guy in the acting world so like do you wanna talk about that?" walter white said

louis lion started crying

"this means so much to me to bee here becuz like i been watching sly and breaking bad since i was like a kid you know? I was a guy that in music and i have an album but acting is so different like ? because liek fuck i am crying. like we are all gilty n like how do yout alk about that? im fuckng crying bros like fuck like i done drugs and drungs and i am cleen now and that is good but i am sad and happy because i got to be on fuckin breaking bad vs sly cooper oh my god"

#louislionalbum

"guys buy this guys album." cris hardik said.

"hey cris can you do me a favor. walt" walt said.

"yeah of course" cris said and got up and the lights allt urned off aroudn him.

"guys can we all tweet the hash #bringbackjesse PLEASE" cris begged. "guyz im on me nees beggin you crying at you please tweet it. please tweet it"

the lights came back and everyone was crying and singing

"guys we have a special guest coming later thats gonna blow your minds! but coming up we have four more gests and because its emportant we have to guests coming! and one special guest is coming!"

comersial

"here comes walt JUNIRO"

walt jr came out. walty gave him some breakfast.

"guys we went on twitter for questions for you." cris said

"from twitteryguy1343432091239410301243109423, he asks why come all the show gotta be breaking bad sly cooper names?"

"I dont know" walt said

"I dont know" walt jr said

"I know" bently siad "but its a secret"

" louislionfan says was it weird for you guys to work with a new actor?"

"no he became like a family to us we are all a big faimlyF" bently said.

louis lion started crying again because he loves his fans

"we also did a poll whcih do you like better walter white or sly cooper!"

"i am interested in this" sly cooper said

"me too haha grrr" walt said and they play wrestted

the poll came up on the screen

WALT 53 SLY 51

"ohh really close"

"I demand a recount!" sly said

"LOL!" cris said.

everyone laughed.

"hahaha lright! well moving on after a brake we gont mre guests!"

##COmerical

"next is skyler"

#Skyler

"Skyler come on out!"

skyler came out.

"Like ok Skyler? this is different riiiight? this is a new experience for all of us and i am glad you could be here to be with us." crinsh said.

"Yeah." skyler said.

everyone got real quiet for like tent minutes.

#comercial

"Guys check out this behind the scenes clip of the making of an important seen of breaking bad sly cooper"

they show the part where hank schardar throws skyler threw a window

"for this scene we have a big glass window that breaks and its really cool" skylr said.

"im really excited hank shrader said

they showed skyler getting thro the window from another angle

"wow guys that was a cool clip" cris hardiwnk said.

"and guest next is MURRY"

murry came out eating a sandwich ok? he didnt want to fucking be there. the crowd booed him and threw shit at him like garbadge.

"hey fuck all you bitches! kiss my pink hippo ass!" murry said as he gave the people the finger and flipped off sly, bently, walty, jesse and see em punkbut not chris hardwick.

"haha we dont have any questions for you bitch fuck you and fuck you." sly said.

"we know the ansers to all the questions murry. yes you are fat and yes you are a gay retard." bently said.

"screw you ass head!" murry said.

"we have fun around here!" cris said.

#MruryFun

"hey fat fuck i wish there was less of you in the show" see em punk said

"ouch" murry said

"yeah" see em punk said

"SICK BURNNNNNN" chris hardwick said. then he threws up becuase it was such a sick burn bro.

"I like this guy" sly cooper said

"who me?" murry said

"no bitch fuck off I meant See Em Punk. fuck you murry you fat piece of redneck shit." sly said.

"thank you" See em punk said. he fist bumped sly cuz they was bros.

"anyways moving on." cris said.

$sclokmercial$

"guys i am really excited for the next guest oooh my god i am gonna scream iiiiits camarealia!"

carmelita came out wearing a cool plad shirt and pants. sly was really excited

"carmealita oh my god thank you for being here! you look so pretty oh my god!" chrins said.

"yeah hello hello!" carmelita said

sly was like basically panting at how much he wanted carmelina like fuck dood keep it in your pants.

#SlyHasaBoner

sly looked at the hashtag and squeeked and ran off screen.

"haha well anyways carmelita like how big was this to be part of this?"

"fuck you cris im pissed now because fuck." carmelinta said

"oh my god what did I do?" chris hardwick cried

"just kidding! oh cris you stupid man hahahaha!"

"hahahahah!"

"hahahahah!"

then sly came back.

#carlmeitafunny

comerical break again.

"hey guys the show is almost over. but listen now it's time for our special surprise guest...RIKK GRIME!"

everyone screamed really loud as rik from the walking dead came out.

"walt you better not sell meth to my zombies or else you'll be in big doo doo" rik said.

people laughed.

"hahahahaha everyone laughed!" cras said.

"walt im just playing bro hit me up sometime maybe next well do walking breaking bad dead?" rikk said.

#WalkingDeadMeetsBreakingBad

"or walking dead meets sly cooper!" bently said.

#WalkingDeadMeetsSlyCooper

"yeah that would be cool my favorite shows are breaking bad and walking dead" carmeinta said.

"yeah" sly cooper said

"ok"

rikk looked at the camera and winked and then a miracle happened. jesse came back

"oh wow." walty said crying.

"mr white"

"Jesse." walt said and hugged him.

walt and jesse and then sly all stood up and had a big spotlight on him.

"thanks everybody for watching All our gests are here!" cris said.

"so from us to you" sly said

"its time to say goodbye BITCH" jesse said

"cmoe one everyone join in!"

the breaking bad people stood on one side and the sly cooper peopel stood on the other. cris hardwik see em punk and rikk stood in the middle

"BREAKING BAD!"

"SLY COOPER!"

"BREAKING BAD!"

"SLY COOPER!"

the two sides chanted and then together.

"BREAKING BAD SLY COOPER!"

they cheered and clapped and cheered.

#ThankYou

#TheEnd

#AMC 


End file.
